How long is forever?
by yanks2478
Summary: Josh becomes the President and can command audiences with the most powerful people in the world. But can he get the same adoration from the people he holds most important in his life?
1. I hate sappy goodbyes

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked him.

"Possibly," Josh answered as he shrugged on his jacket and tossed some money down on the bar counter before walking toward the door.

"Well," Sam sighed as he fell into step behind him. "It's good," he reasoned.

"I know it's good," Josh answered.

"You're sure this will work?" Sam asked.

"Not in the least," Josh chuckled.

"You're drunk," Sam said.

"I never said I wasn't," Josh answered.

"I'm calling CJ," Sam decided.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands," Josh told him as they hailed a cab.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked for clarity.

"I'm not really sure," Josh answered honestly as he slumped in the backseat.

"Great," Sam answered with a smirk.

Within fifteen minutes they were at Sam's condo and Josh was passed out on the sofa in the side room. Sam made himself some coffee and called CJ on the phone. "CJ?" he asked when she picked up.

_"Sam? Is everything alright?" she asked, trying to get her bearings._

"Fine, why?" he asked.

_"Cause it's like 4 in the morning here on the east coast there, skipper," she said reminding him of the time difference between DC and California._

"Sorry," he said shaking his head. "I didn't even think. We just got in," he explained.

_"We?" she asked._

"Josh and I," he further explained.

_"Why is Josh there with you?" she asked._

"He just showed up here earlier," Sam said. "He's a little drunk and randomly threatening to profess his undying love for Donna. I thought you should know, though. You know, for scandals and stuff," he sighed.

_"A lot's happened, Sammy boy," CJ sighed. "Donna's not here anymore," she told him. "She left about a year ago," CJ explained._

"Why didn't anyone ever mention it?" Sam demanded. "I talk to you guys all the time."

_"Josh just kinda pretended that she didn't quit," CJ shrugged. "It was weird at first, but eventually we all just ignored things. We shouldn't have – we know that now, but what can you do?"_

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

_"Funny thing," CJ laughed._

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

_"She's in California," CJ smirked. "Hence Josh's arrival."_

"Ah," Sam nodded knowingly. "She been here long?"

_"She's getting married soon," CJ explained. "Her fiancé is from Sacramento or something I heard."_

"How's Josh doing with that?" Sam asked.

_"Not too good I assume," CJ snorted._

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Did they ever...."

_"Yeah," CJ smiled. "They did," she nodded._

"And then she left? Just like that?" Sam asked.

_"There were rumors. Stories. I think maybe some damning photographs," CJ sighed. "It would've killed the Administration and Josh's future. So, Donna did what she could and left. She packed her stuff, gave Leo her notice and got the hell out of town. She took a job with a guy she met a couple of years ago with some internet company or something. She's doing good," CJ explained._

"And getting married," Sam nodded.

_"Yep," CJ sighed. "And Josh is not handling it well at all."_

"He loves her," Sam shrugged.

_"He does," CJ smiled in agreement._

"What's the big deal?" Sam asked.

_"She got a substantial raise right after they started sleeping together. Now...they kept it quiet from us and what not, but the paper trail is not a promising one, I can assure you," CJ sighed._

"She deserved the raise," Sam argued.

_"Agreed," CJ sighed. "But what can you do? Where's Josh?" CJ asked, changing the subject slightly._

"Hold on," Sam smiled walking to where he deposited Josh. "Let me see if he's awake or not," he said. "Josh?" he asked.

_"What's wrong?" CJ asked when Sam was quiet for a moment._

"He's gone."

_"What?" CJ asked._

"He's gone," Sam repeated evenly.

_"Gone in what sense?" she asked, now sitting up in her bed._

"Gone in the sense that he was here and now he is not here. Thus, my saying that he is in fact gone," Sam insisted. "Where would he go?"

_"You got a pen?" CJ asked as she reached for her address book to help Sam out._

**At Donna's Apartment**

She heard a knock on the door and she knew she shouldn't answer it. It was late. But, she found herself going toward the door handle all the same. She opened it and stared.

"Donna," Josh whispered.

"Josh," she said still looking at him with as little emotion as possible.

"You're here," he murmured.

"So are you," she tried to joke as she opened the door further, inviting him in.

"I came to visit Sam," Josh tried to explain.

"Right," she nodded. "You didn't see a wedding invitation lying around?" she asked.

"I might have," he admitted.

"Josh," she sighed.

"You're getting married?" he asked, his voice rising six decibels.

"In two weeks," she confirmed.

"To this idiot?" he asked, picking up a picture from the table of Donna and Tom.

"Tom's not an idiot," she told him.

"He is too," Josh insisted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he said indignantly. "Because I said so."

"Josh you're acting like you're twelve," she sighed.

"Don't marry him," Josh said, his voice now lower and much more in check.

"Why?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Because," he shook his head. "Because," he said again as he slumped himself down on the sofa in heap.

"Did you drink much tonight?" she asked, joining him on the cushions.

"A little," he admitted, putting his face in his hands and scrubbing them over his eyes.

"You should go to bed," she told him. "I'll call Sam," she said, reaching for her phone.

"No," he said, sitting up completely and reaching for her hand. "Please don't."

"Josh," she said shaking her head. "This," she sighed. "This is not good. It's not good for you or for me," she explained.

"You should come back to me," he told her as his hand framed her cheek.

"Josh," she said shaking her head as her eyes pooled with tears.

"You should. It'll be like before. Like when you left me a million years for the Doctor guy. Dr. Freeride," he said, smiling at himself for remembering.

"No Josh," she said shaking her head. "It's not the same."

"But," he sighed. "But it has to be," he told her.

"It's not," she said simply. "Things don't always work that way."

"I'm going to be President," he told her.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"In five years," he told her. "In five years I'm going to run for President of the United States. And I'm going to win."

"Okay," she smiled.

"Will you come back to me then?" he asked hopefully.

"Josh," she giggled. "In five years I'll be married. Who knows? Maybe you'll be married too," she said.

"In five years, Donna," he said, bring his other hand up to frame her face entirely. "I'm going to be President."

"Okay, Joshua," she smiled.

"You're getting married," he said, looking down at her engagement ring.

"I am," she agreed.

"But right now, you're not married," he observed.

"Josh," she warned.

It was too late. His mouth was upon her own and her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck. "Just this time," he whispered into her ear as her nails ran over his scalp. "Just this one last time before you're gone."

She knew it was wrong. It was betraying Tom. Tom had been so good to her. Betraying him was the last thing that she ever wanted to do. But Josh's mouth just felt too good on her skin. His hands knew her body too well.

"Just tonight," she whispered in agreement. "It's goodbye," she told him.

"Whatever you say," he moaned as their clothes began to pile up on the floor.

Sam found the address that CJ had given him. He noted that there was a dim light coming from the front room, but that the rest of the house was dark. He knocked. No answer. He tried the door and was surprised that it easily coasted open. He gasped when he came into the house fully. Josh and Donna were entangled on the floor amidst blankets and strewn pillows and magazines.

"Damn," he muttered, turning his head away.

"Sam?" Donna asked, picking her head up from Josh's chest.

"Donna," he whispered and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt. I was just looking for Josh. I guess I found him. I'll go now," he said, turning for the door.

"Wait," she insisted getting up and wrapping herself in a blanket. "Don't go," she said and grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"I thought you were getting married?" he asked.

"I am," she nodded. "In two weeks."

"And Josh knows this?" he asked.

"He does," she confirmed.

"And you slept with him because?" Sam asked.

"It was more or less a goodbye kinda thing," she sighed.

"He loves you, Donna," Sam said with a smile. "He was telling me tonight that he was going to make you fall in love with him and that you two would finally be happy. Then he passed out, I call CJ and she tells me you ran away from DC and fell in love with a doctor who lives in California. I had a hell of a night," Sam rambled.

"He made me fall in love with him already," Donna smiled remembering all of the months they had spent together before the pictures surfaced. "But it's different now."

"How?"

"I'm marrying Tom," she smiled. "And Josh's career is taking off. We'll both have what we've always wanted."

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "Definitely."

Josh heard noises from the kitchen and saw Sam and Donna talking. He got himself dressed and made his way toward them. "Sam?" he said. "Can we go?" he asked.

"Uh...sure," Sam said, confused. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Sam said, starting to leave.

"No need. "We're done, right?" he asked Donna.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Sure," she said.

"Good," he nodded. "Have a good wedding," he said. "And thanks for tonight. It was good," he said, trying his best to sound like a bastard.

"It wasn't bad," she nodded as her eyes fought back the urge to spill over. "See ya, Sam."

"I'll talk to you soon, Donna," Sam promised, looking at her sadly as Josh pushed passed him and stalked toward the door.


	2. Hello again

**----Four Years Later----**

"Josh," Leo smiled at him. "You're really going to do it, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. "I'm going to do this."

"He's going to win," Sam smiled proudly at his friend.

"We're going to win," Josh winked at him.

"Where are we setting up our base?" CJ asked.

"Where else," Josh nodded. "In Washington. We'll staff you guys out to various key states."

"Who's going to be you're number two?" Zoey Bartlett asked.

"Hmmm....too soon to tell, kiddo," he smirked at her. "We'll wait till all the primary dust settles and see who's still hanging around."

"Josh," Charlie smiled at him. "With all due respect, she's like an adult now."

"Shut up, Charlie," Josh laughed. "If she's an adult then I'm old."

"And...." Charlie prompted and earned a shove from Sam.

"If he's old, then I'm old and I'm too good looking to be old," Sam reasoned.

"So," Josh sighed, changing the subject. "Where's this thing we're going to tonight?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Some doctor guy or something," Zoey told him, glancing at the schedule.

"Rich people have money," CJ reminded Josh when he groaned.

"Right," Josh nodded.

**----At the Fundraiser----**

"It's so beautiful," Zoey awed when Charlie twirled her around the dance floor.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "It's a great ballroom. But I've seen better."

"Show off," she laughed and allowed him to dance her over to the bar.

"It really is a great turnout," CJ said, smiling at Josh who was leaning on a cocktail table with a drink.

"Yeah," he shook his head. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Until they introduce you and you give your speech and the people clap," CJ smiled through gritted teeth.

Just then Danny came up behind them with Toby and Andie in tow. "Are we dancing, or what?" he asked.

CJ smiled and allowed Danny to lead her away from Josh.

"You really gotta get a girl," Andie told Josh with a grin.

"For what?" he asked.

"Because we all got them," Toby told him simply and led Andie to the dance floor.

"Hi Josh," Ainsley's voice pierced through the air.

"Ainsley," Josh forced a smile for Sam's girlfriend. "They don't check party affiliation at the door?"

"Not when you're dating the next Democratic Chief of Staff to the President," she smiled sweetly.

"Where is my best friend?" he asked, looking around.

"Getting me a Cosmopolitan from the bar," she replied.

"Figures," he scoffed.

"You know," she started. "I have this friend from college who would be just perfect for you."

"Not interested," he told her.

"Josh," she whined. "You haven't been interested in a woman for years," she rolled her eyes. "No one else will say this because they're afraid of your fragile ego or whatever. But, I'm not. You've been a stick in the mud since Donna left. It's time to admit she's not coming back. It's over. She's married. She has children. I know. Sam and I went to the christenings," she said it slower for impact.

"I can't hear you," Josh said putting his hands over his ears and closing his eyes.

"Are the eyes shut for effect?" Sam asked as he approached them.

"He's a baby. He refuses to have any fun and insists on making people as miserable as possible," Ainsley said taking her drink.

"Oh well," Sam smiled at her and nudged his friend. "We'll leave him alone now to wallow in his non-fun life."

"Bye bye, Josh," Ainsley said waving delicately.

"Have a blast," he said sarcastically.

"We will," Sam laughed back.

Josh sighed. It's not that he didn't want to have fun. He did. He loved fun. He was the king of finding the fun in most things. It's just that the last few years had kind of sucked. A Republican was in the White House. That sucked. His mother met a new man in Florida and the two had been dating quite steadily for more than two years. That sucked. Donna had gotten married. That sucked. Donna had two children. That sucked twice as much. Amy and Mandy were both happily married, which just added salt to the wounds. That sucked. He had an endless line of annoying inefficient assistants, none of which could hold a candle to the imperviousness that was Donna. That sucked. Everyone was happy, but him. That sucked. He sighed as he murmured all sucky things in his life to himself. "And Donna's at this party," he murmured. "That really sucks." Then he snapped out of his funk for a moment and looked up. "Donna is at this party," he whispered to himself again.

Donna walked in on Tom's arm smiling. It was a medical fundraiser and her husband was Chief of Staff at the local county hospital. Coming to these functions was old hat to her now. She loved fundraisers – she always did. Everyone always looked so polished. And now that she could actually have a closet full of beautiful gowns to wear she adored them even more than she did during her stint at the White House. "Tom," she said, looking up at him. "What's this event for?" she asked.

"The DNC," he said, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "You going to be okay for a minute? I just want to run over to see Dr. Marks for a second."

Donna smiled and scanned the crowd and sure enough she spotted her old life on the dance floor. "Yeah," she smiled at her husband again. "Go be charming. I know some people over there," she gestured to her old friends spinning around the dance floor.

"Okay," he smiled and wandered over to a group of doctors.

Donna took a deep breath and began to saunter over to CJ and Danny when Josh came up behind her. She stopped walking when she felt his hand on her side. Her eyes drifted closed and she sighed.

"Donnatella," he whispered into her hair.

"Josh," she smiled despite her overwhelming feeling of uncomfortableness. She turned around to face him and smiled broadly. "Josh you're really running for President!"

"I told you," he said with a stiff grin. "How are you?"

"I'm good. We're good. Tom and I and the kids," she continued. "We're good."

"Great. I always love hearing updates on you, Tom and the kids," he ground out with a fake smile.

"I bet," she nodded. "How's the new staff treating you?"

"I hate my assistant," he said. "She brings me too much coffee."

Donna burst out laughing. "Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say," she giggled.

"I can't drink that much coffee. It makes me jittery," he said, trying to sound aloof.

"Right," she nodded. "I always told you that."

"I listened," he said.

"Sure," she smiled. "How're things going?" she asked seriously.

"Good," he nodded. "The campaign looks good. There are a couple of challengers right now, but nothing to worry about. Once the first few primaries are done, I'll worry about a running mate," he told her.

"Everyone on board?" she asked scanning the floor.

"Will will be back for the campaign," Josh told her. "CJ's on message and media, and I think Zoey's gonna be Press Secretary," he said smiling. "Of course the President is advising her against it, but she's always had a fondness for me," he said as his eyes twinkled.

"Most women do," Donna joked back and rolled her eyes.

"So, you're not working anymore?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "The internet thing I was working on went bust," she shook her head. "And then with the kids and stuff," she sighed. "Tom thought I should stick around the house."

"You don't have a nanny for them?" he asked taking in her jewel-covered neck and ears.

"Oh, we do," she nodded. "I just would rather be home with them. I like to take them to the park and on walks and stuff," she explained.

Josh nodded and smiled. "Motherhood suits you," he told her.

"Thanks," she blushed. "I love it," she told him. "I really do."

"You sound like you're trying to convince me or something," he said quietly.

"I just miss...stuff sometimes," she shook her head. "Sometimes, I just miss stuff."

"Like what?" he pressed. "When?"

"Like when I turn on MSNBC and see you or Sam or Toby yelling at Chris Matthews," she smiled. "When I hear about your campaign or your team," she said honestly. "I miss being a part of that. I just....I miss it," she sighed.

"Why don't you volunteer?" he asked.

"For what?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You could be the next member of the Lemon Lyman Looneys," he smiled.

"I don't want to be a member of your silly little fan club," she scoffed.

"But you could be a very valuable asset to my team," he told her honestly. "I'm just saying that maybe you could volunteer sometime," he shrugged. "No pressure."

"No pressure," she repeated.

"None," he whispered.

"I could think about it," she told him.

"I can wait for an answer," he said, leaning back on the table.

"I'd have to discuss it with Tom," she said looking over her shoulder to where Tom was in the middle of a colorful discussion about something that she totally didn't care about.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Why'd you pick a doctor?" he asked.

She laughed as CJ and Danny made their way over to greet her.

"Donna!" Danny smiled and kissed her cheek. "How've you been?"

"Hi Danny," she smiled. "Hi CJ."

"Donna!" CJ smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Donna blushed. "You guys both look happy," she told them.

"We are," CJ smiled holding Danny's hand. "It's good thing."

"It is," Donna nodded. "What's up with Deputy Downer, over here?" she asked nodding to Josh who was now just kind of staring off into space ignoring them.

"Josh isn't happy," Danny said simply. "He pretends he's happy and that seems to work for him I guess," he shrugged. "God...the last time he was happy was..."he trailed off. "CJ? When was he last happy?" he asked.

"A couple of years ago I think. Zoey used something he did in the White House for a thesis paper or something," CJ recalled. "He was happy about that."

"That's so sad," Donna pouted a little.

"Yeah," CJ said allowing herself to stare at Josh for a just a moment and then she smiled brightly. "And where are your pictures of those adorable babies?" she asked Donna.

Donna smiled at Danny and CJ and dug into her bag and grabbed out a bunch of photographs and laid them on the table as Zoey and Charlie, Sam and Ainsley, and Toby and Andie came over to greet her and gush over her kids. Donna smiled politely and laughed and giggled over the sweet poses of her children and then, amidst the group's admiration, she made her way over to Josh. Josh was still staring blankly at the dance floor and he didn't turn toward her when she approached.

"What?" he asked.

She closed her eyes at his abruptness and swallowed hard. "What're you doing over here?" she asked. "There're some prime baby pictures over there, Josh Lyman. I think you could at least go over and compliment me on their cuteness," she said indignantly.

"I know they're beautiful babies, Donnatella," he murmured, just barely opening his mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"Ainsley," he sighed. "She has pictures. She shows them to me when I ask," he said simply.

"I thought you hated Ainsley," Donna said simply, not forcing him to turn around.

"I did," he sighed. "I do," he shook his head and turned around to face her. "She's a brutally honest person."

"She is," Donna smiled.

"She thinks I've been a pain in the ass for quite some time now," he smirked.

"She's probably right," Donna agreed.

"She gets that I miss you, though," he told her.

"Okay," Donna smiled sadly.

"She said you weren't ever coming back to me," Josh whispered.

"I'm not, Josh," she said softly, but clearly.

"You're back," he whispered. "Here you are....back in my life."

"I'm just at your fundraiser," she tried to clarify.

"It's bigger than that," he sighed. "I can tell." He turned around and stared back out at the floor and Donna stood in silence behind him for another ten minutes or so before Tom came up behind her.

"How's my lovely wife?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and cleared her throat. "Josh," she smiled, touching his arm. "This is Tom. My husband," she felt the need to clarify.

Josh forced out a smile and stuck out his hand to shake Tom's. "Nice to meet you. Josh Lyman."

"Honey," Donna smiled. "I used to work for Josh at the White House," she reminded him.

"With," Josh corrected. "She worked with me," Josh said. "We were a team."

"Yeah," Donna smiled proudly.

"I remember you mentioned him," Tom shook his head. "Nice to meet you, Josh," Tom said with a smile. "Donna," he said. "You should go say hello to Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Cantor," he said nodding to the other side of the room. "They're interested in a play date with the children."

Donna smiled at him and then glanced at Josh's quizzical face. "Okay, dear," she smiled.

"I'm going to go talk with Dr. Swenson now," he told her and patted her arm before he left.

"A play date?" Josh asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," she sighed and went over to gather up her pictures because the group had relocated to the bar area.

Josh followed her over and helped her collect them all. "Your children are beautiful," he told her with a sincere, full-dimpled smile.

"Thank you," she smiled. "It was really good to see you," she told him.

"You, too," he said nodding his head.

"Okay," she smiled. "I should go...and set up that thing for the kids," she said nodding her head toward where Tom had pointed earlier.

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

"See you around," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Donna walked about ten steps away and then she turned around quickly. "Josh, where's your headquarters here?" she asked.

He had a card with the address sticking out of his hand and he offered it too. "It was nice to see you, Donnatella," he whispered and kissed her cheek as he was being called to the podium to address the guests.


	3. A Crisis Indeed

"Josh?" Zoey called walking down the hall of their Washington, DC headquarters. "Josh! We need to comment on the legislation that the Republicans put forth today," she insisted.

"Yeah," he nodded. "What do we think?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know?" he asked, clearly aggravated. "I can't even remember where I live, let alone what the hell the legislation is about," he spat out through gritted teeth.

"You look like you can't remember where you live," Zoey giggled as she took in his appearance. "When was the last time you went home?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, absently riffing through the mounds of newspaper clips on his desk.

"You don't know?" Zoey asked, coming in and pushing a mound of something off of his visitor's chair and sitting down. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"I...." he paused. "I ate something yesterday."

"What?" she pressed.

"A muffin or something," he decided.

"A mini muffin?" she asked. "That's it? A freaking mini muffin?"

"It was something," he told her. "I'm busy. I'm running for President," he reminded.

"You'll be dead before your name appears solely on the ballot in the "D" column," she told him.

"Shut up," he said shaking his head.

"That's not an acceptable answer," she told him.

"I don't care," he said.

"How much coffee have you had?" she asked instead.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Some," he told her.

"Right," she nodded. "This has got to stop. How did you used to live during campaigns? Cause you sure as hell didn't win by living like this. It's not good," she told him forcefully. "I'm bringing it up at Staff," Zoey huffed and shoved herself out of the seat.

"Zoey," he said getting up to grab her arm. "I'm fine," he tried to convince her.

"But that's just it," she sighed looking at his face. "You're not. You haven't eaten, you don't sleep. You drink too much of everything," Zoey touched his cheek. "I'm worried about you."

"I'll get it together," Josh tried to convince her.

"You need a break," she told him. "You need to get out of this circus."

"I'm campaigning," he reminded.

"So?" she asked. "Go campaign," she through her hands out behind her. "Campaign away from anywhere near here."

"Josh," Will said, poking his head in the office. "Sorry, Zoey," he smiled at the Press Secretary. "Josh, there's going to be press conferences and hearings on the California Energy Crisis the next two weeks. You should be out there. You can hit Oregon and Washington and Arizona and Nevada while you're in the area," he told him.

"Perfect," Zoey beamed. "Campaigning away from here," she smiled triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Absolutely," Will and Zoey said together.

"Hey, Josh," Sam said joining the group. "I think you need to get yourself to California, my friend. There're gonna be some hearings and stuff on the Energy thing out there..."

"He's going," Will interrupted Sam before he could go into great detail.

"Great," Sam smiled.

"I'll make the arrangements," Zoey smiled.

"It'll be fine," Sam smiled as he watched Josh cringe when Zoey and Will left the room.

"Donna's in California," Josh whispered to Sam.

"So?" Sam whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" he asked, hushed.

"I think she's volunteering for us," Josh said.

"So?" Sam asked again. "That doesn't mean you'll see her or anything like that," Sam sighed. "It's a big state."

"I want to see Donna," Josh said simply.

"Okay," Sam nodded.

"That's not a smart move," Josh acknowledged.

"I'd probably agree with you," Sam nodded again.

"But if she's helping out with the campaign, then a little contact would be normal," Josh reasoned.

"Josh," Sam sighed. "The Presidential candidate doesn't make himself available to any happy-go-lucky volunteer," Sam reminded.

"But it's not just a volunteer. It's Donna," Josh sighed.

"That doesn't make a difference," Sam tried to explain.

"It does to me," Josh huffed.

"You're acting like a child," Sam told him.

"So?" Josh asked, indignantly.

"You just love to prove my point, don't you?" Sam laughed. "Seriously," Sam said, clearing his throat. "Just leave the Donna thing alone."

"We're friends," Josh protested.

"Fine," Sam nodded, not wanting to argue anymore. "Just...don't screw this up for us, Josh. Don't," Sam sighed, giving up the fight. "Please don't."

"I won't," Josh smiled as he got up.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked.

"To pack. And eat, and maybe get a shower and some new clothes," Josh pondered as he breezed out the door.

"He's gonna screw this up," Sam muttered as he watched his friend run down the hallway.

**----Two Days Later----**

"I need you to call over to the Senator's office and ask him for a copy of his schedule – for here and in DC. Then, once you get it," Donna continued, "fax it over to Zoey Bartlett at the DC Headquarters for her information. And you're going to do that for the other Senator and the Congressmen here as well," Donna directed Maddie, a fellow volunteer at the California Headquarters. She sighed as she plopped herself down in a chair and grabbed a drink from her water bottle.

She'd been volunteering at Josh's Campaign Headquarters since she'd seen him at the fundraiser. She loved it. The kids were able to come with her when she was there in the evenings and early mornings and she was able to delve into the politics of it all while her kids spent time with the nanny. It wasn't at all how she saw her life ten years earlier, but it seemed to work for the moment, so she decided to go with it. She loved her husband, but his work took him away a lot more than she liked. Dating at world-traveling doctor was much different than dating a politician. With political junkies she could at least contribute to the conversations. With Tom, she just couldn't. And with his speeches and volunteer work, he was rarely ever home. It was to the point that the kids barely missed him when he wasn't there. But, doing this gave her a sense of purpose. She felt smart again. She felt useful. But she always felt badly about that. Because her kids needed her. Julian and Gwen were almost three. They needed her and she loved that she could be there for them. But they provided her with a very limited stimulating conversation. Working on the Campaign – that made her feel important and substantial again.

"Donna," Maddie said, coming into her cubicle.

"Yeah?" Donna asked, snapping out of her self-pitying mode.

"Phone call," she told her. "Someone from the main office."

"Donna Moss," she said into the receiver, smiling at how easily she slipped right back into her maiden name. She'd hyphenated with Tom's last name 'Jameson' for a while, but now that she was doing this, the 'Moss' just flowed easier.

_"Donna, it's Will," the voice said warmly._

"Will! How are you?" she asked excitedly.

_"I'm good," he smiled. "I just wanted to warn you about Josh," he said, cutting to the chase. "I was supposed to call you yesterday, but we were so busy and I just kinda forgot to do it, so I'm trying to just get it out of the way now," he rambled._

**"Donna," Maddie said via the intercom. "Mr. Lyman is here to see you."**

"Will?" Donna asked calmly. "Are you calling to tell me that Josh might drop by?" she asked.

_"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Might is the operative word, 'cause he also might not," he shrugged to himself._

"I gotta go," she smiled. "He opted to come," she told him. "And he's here now. I gotta handle this before the staff here starts asking questions."

_"Tell me what happens," he said as he hung up._

"Send him in, Maddie," she called back through the intercom.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on her computer screen, determined not to make him think she was overly excited to see him, although she missed him terribly and seeing him made her extremely happy.

"Donna," he smiled as he stood in her doorway smiling at her.

"Josh," she said, looking away from her screen. "What's going on? Do you need something while you're in town?" she asked.

"I'm here for the energy thing," he told her.

"You're here for that?" she asked for clarity, "or are you in California for that."

"In California," he nodded.

"You're here for what, then?" she asked.

"To see you," he smiled, dimples and all and she found it difficult to keep her cool façade going.

"Why to see me?" she asked with a grin. "I am but a lowly, unpaid volunteer for the great Lyman for President Campaign," she giggled.

"You are lowly," he decided. "Too lowly to be worthy of my presence," he said, about to push himself up out of the chair. "Shall I get out of your hair, then?" he asked.

"Sit down," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Good," he smirked. "How's Tom and the children?" he asked, deciding to be polite for once.

"Tom's in Morocco, I think," she said pondering. "He's giving a lecture or something like that. Gwen and Jules are great. They're speaking in almost full sentences now and I really find it amusing, 'cause they're so cute."

"They're almost three, now, right?" he asked, continuing to be polite.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Great," he smiled. "Maybe I can meet them one of these days?" he asked.

"Maybe," she nodded.

"Where are they now?" he asked, noticing it was the middle of the day.

"They're with the Nanny," she told him. "I leave them with her when I'm here for long periods of time."

"So...you're here a lot?" he asked.

"I like to volunteer," she shrugged.

"They gave you an office," he observed.

"I'm the smartest one here most of the time," she smiled proudly. "And I know most of the players," she shrugged.

"I'm glad you're on my team," he told her.

"I'm glad I am, too," she said, shaking her head.

"I wanted to come and see you," he told her honestly.

"Why?" she asked, surprised at his admission.

He shrugged. "Sam told me to not pop in here."

"And yet, here you are," she laughed.

"I don't take direction well," Josh nodded.

"I know," she smiled.

They sat in a relatively comfortable silence for a few minutes until Josh cleared his throat.

"Can I take you to lunch?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, startled by his boldness.

"I'm hungry," he reasoned. "I thought I could interest you in food. You used to be giddy with the idea of a free lunch," he recalled.

"Things change, Josh," she told him.

"We don't," he told her honestly.

"We did," she reminded him quietly.

"You still like to eat, right?" he asked, shaking his head with a grin.

She smiled and shook her head yes.

"Good," he laughed. "Get up and let's go get food."

"I really should finish up here and then I told Melissa," she began.

"The Nanny?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes," she nodded. "I told Melissa she could leave around 3 or so," she explained.

"Great," he smiled. "Finish up," he told her. "I've gotta go make some calls," he nodded past her little door space to an office that looked official. "Can I use that office?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a grin.

"Great," he smiled. "So I'll go make my calls, you finish your work, we'll go and relieve Melissa of her duties and then we'll all go for a late lunch, early dinner kinda thing."

"All of us?" she asked with a smirk. "Did I say you were meeting my children today?" she asked.

"You said maybe I could one of these days," he reiterated. "Today is a day," he reasoned.

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you," she laughed.

"You gotta eat," he reminded her.

"I do," she shook her head.

"You work, I'll call, then we'll leave," he gave her the breakdown of the early afternoon.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she laughed.


End file.
